Mobile Suit Gundam: The Legend of the Steel Fox
by RyuuRanger
Summary: After being in a beatdown by Sakura, Naruto is fed up with Konoha and decides to go on an adventure with his Gundam. AU. OCxNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00. They are both owned by their own creators.

Naruto was lying in the hospital bed, covered in wounds. He managed to retrieve Sasuke, but at what price?

The foxy shinobi lay there, thinking about what had transpired after he arrived at the village.

Flashback…

"_YOU BASTARD!" Sakura punched him down into the ground. Naruto was defenseless as he used up his strength to subdue the power-hungry Uchiha. Sakura kept on beating him mercilessly as the remaining Rookie nine watched in horror._

_Hinata wanted to do something, to stop Sakura from killing her Naruto-kun .But she just stood there, frozen in horror as she could only watch, unable to do anything. Ino, however, was another story._

"_Dammit, Sakura! That's enough! You're going to kill him!" Ino tried to restrain her friend, but Sakura shoved an elbow to her ribs, causing her to drop to her knees._

"_FUCK OFF, INO-PIG!" Sakura then resumed her beating on Naruto. "YOU KILLED SASUKE, YOU MONSTER! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" She screamed right into his face and spat upon him. _

_Suddenly, Sakura was thrown off from Naruto by an angry Gaara. "Gaara?!" Sakura cried out. "What is the meaning of this, Haruno Sakura?" The Sand shinobi glared down at the pink-haired bitch._

"_Naruto hurt Sasuke!" Sakura protested. Gaara glared at her with the utmost hatred in his eyes and gave her a fierce smack across the face, careful not to draw any blood._

"_**YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FILTH! HE RISKED YOUR LIFE TO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN! AND YOU REPAY HIM BY NEARLY KILLING HIM?!"**__ Gaara uncharacteristically roared at her._

_Sakura was now peeing in her panties as Gaara loomed over her. "You don't deserve to be his friend. You're no friend of mine, either. You disgust me, Haruno Sakura." With that, Gaara picked up the bruised and beaten Naruto to the hospital._

End flashback…

Naruto had made a quick recovery, but he still needed some rest before he could be let out of the hospital. "Damn, I could really go for a cup of ramen right about now…"

He rose from the bed and put on his clothes and sneaked out the room via window. "I hope they can forgive me for not being a good patient," He chuckled and ran towards his favorite hangout, but not before stopping by his house to get his things.

2 hours later…

Naruto emerged from the hole near the clearing, revealing a large Gundam sitting in a valley. "Hello, Beautiful." Naruto smiled at the mobile suit. "I've been longing to see you again." He walked towards the foot of the Gundam and sat down.

"At least you don't attack me for a promise that I kept." Naruto hissed in anger, remembering Sakura beating upon him at his return.

He then climbed upwards on the Gundam and opened up the cockpit. "It feels so good to sit in here," The fox boy sat in the seat and began to fiddle with the controls.

Suddenly, the machine came to life as Naruto froze in shock. "What the-?" The screen flashed on, showing the outside of the Gundam. "Holy shit!" Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he tried to move the lever in front of him.

The Gundam rose from the ground, standing in its massive glory. "Oh my god… This must be a dream!" Naruto grabbed onto something and pulled it down upon his eyes.

"Hey! I can't-!" Suddenly, Naruto's mind was filled images and data on how to pilot the Gundam. "I see… I see now!" Naruto grabbed the controls and began to move the Gundam out of the valley. "Now how to… Oh!" Naruto pressed a button and the Gundam flew into the air with its jet boosters.

"So long, Konoha!" Naruto whooped as he looked down below at Fire Country. "I don't want to be in a village that hates my ass!" He flew off towards the horizon, never to be seen again by the shinobi of Konoha…

Little did Naruto realize that he would get involved in an adventure of a lifetime.

TBC…

Reviews are welcome, good or bad. As long as I get one, I'll think about continuing the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Gundam. They are owned by Kishimoto Masashi and Sunrise and Bandai and Tomino.

Naruto was having the time of his life as he flew across the lands beyond the Elemental Countries in his now-transformed Gundam-spaceship.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" He whooped as he saw the horizon. Naruto gaped at the scenery below him. It would be the last time he would see the beautiful green earth beneath him.

Naruto felt a sense of peace as he entered the stratosphere. "Goodbye, Earth. I'll miss you." He looked back at the big, blue planet as he flew out into the stars with his Gundam.

Meanwhile...

The Zecran Front was making their plans on how to eradicate the space colonies allied to their enemies. "But when do we make our move?" Asked an officer. "I don't know, Geldan." A female officer said. "We can't let those Gaia Corps get an inch ahead of us!" A third officer snarled as he slammed his fist on the table.

Suddenly, klaxons rang out through the room. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Unknown entity approaching!" Geldan stood up, as well as the other two officers. "Call the patrollers!" He barked out to the soldiers stationed nearby the door.

Naruto was having the time of his life as he ventured out into space. "I never knew what's it like out in the stars," He sighed. The Jinchuuriki was pulled away from his sightseeing by the alarm. "Enemies Approaching! Three ZAKU sighted!"

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed. "What am I gonna do now?"

His answer came in form of a laser beam from his Gundam. It ran right through two of the Zaku.

"Damn! That's so cool!" Naruto shouted. He began to grasp the controls and maneuver across the battlefield.

He then drew out his laser blade and sliced the third Zaku in half. "Look out, space. The number one ninja is coming!"

With that, the Gundam headed towards the base…

TBC.


End file.
